Disneytalia la bella y la bestia
by xjapan
Summary: Un príncipe egoísta es condenado a vivir como una bestia el resto de sus días, a menos que encuentre el verdadero amor y lo hallara en la persona menos esperada ( parte de la serie de adaptaciones disneytalia)


_Disneytalia la bella y la bestia_

_Capitulo uno _

_El encantamiento_

_Hola, como están? Espero que bien he estado pensando y decidí volver a escribir la adaptación de esta historia nada más que estará corregida espero les guste_

* * *

_Bella: Nyo Macau_

_Bestia / Adam : Nyo Mónaco_

_Maurice : Portugal_

_Gastón: 2p Italia_

_Le Fou : 2p Alemania_

_Hada: Nyo España_

* * *

Habia una vez un príncipe que lo tenía todo en la vida,sin embargo era cruel frívolo y egoísta un día una humilde anciana apareció en su puerta pidiendo asilo

—¿Que me darás a cambio?

—solo tengo esta rosa — dijo mostrando una hermosa rosa roja

—¿Una simple rosa? Tengo millones de ellas ¡Largo!

Sin embargo la anciana se convirtió en una hermosa hada al verla el príncipe se disculpó sin embargo ya era tarde —veo que a pesar de que lo tienes todo sois muy egoísta así que he decidido, convertirte en una bestia y solo volverás a la normalidad cuando encuentres el verdadero amor—y así lo hizo el joven se convirtió en una horrible bestia y sus sirvientes en objetos con el tiempo el príncipe fue perdiendo la esperanza , después de todo ¿Quien en su sano juicio amaría a una bestia?

Mucho tiempo después

_**—que lugar, simple y aburrido, siempre es como el día anterior, que lugar donde hay gente simple que que despierta así**_

_**—bonguir , bongiur bongiur **_

_**— ahí viene el panadero como siempre su mismo pan viene a vender , las mañanas son así desde el día en que llegue a este lugar.**_

—buenos días Jade

— buenos días señor

—¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Muy bien encontré un libro nuevo y...!

—si, sí claro ¡María el pan!

_**—ahi viene esa chica tan distinta , ¿Quien sabe cuál es su interés? Con sus libros siempre está , en la luna siempre va esa chica es bella y extraña la vez**_

—buenos días Jade

— buenos días señor Lupei, aquí tiene el libro que me prestó, ¿Le ha llegado algo nuevo?

—no desde ayer

— entonces tomaré este

—pero lo has leído muchas veces ya

—¡Es mi favorito, con aventuras, castillos *suspiro* el príncipe!

—si tanto te ha gustado puedes llevártelo

—pero señor

—insisto

—¡¿En verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!

_**—bongiur ,buen día ¿Cómo están todos?**_

_**—bongiur**_

_**—buen día **_

_**—y su mujer **_

_**— ¿Me da más pan? **_

_**—¡Esta muy caro!**_

_**—yo quiero más que una vida provincial**_

—he Luciano , vaya que no se te escapa ni una fiera—dijo un hombre rubio a su amigo— y tampoco una chica

—asi es mi querido amigo,— respondió con arrogancia—y he puesto los ojos en esa

—¡¿La hija del inventor?!

—es la mejor, ¡¿Acaso no merezco a la mejor?!

—eh si pero

_**—desde aquel día que la vi tan linda, me dije a esta atrapare su belleza sin igual ,se compara solo en mi algún día ella será mi mujer**_

**_— oigan mi favorita cuando ella puede ver lo que hay en el al fin , el un gallardo príncipe pero ella lo ira descubriendo hasta el final_**

**_—que gran galán es tan apuesto monseuir Vargas que guapetón,el verlo a él me da desmayo_**

**_—yo quiero más que vida provincial_**

**_—¡Muy pronto a esta la haré mi mujer!_**

**_—ahi viene esa tan extraña , muy distinta a nosotros es ,con sus libros siempre está distraída siempre va , esa chica extraña , tan bella como peculiar sin duda una chica rara es_**

—Jade, buenos días

— bongiur ,Luciano — dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro

—¿Que lees?— pregunto quitandole el libro

— ¿Luciano,podrías darme mi libro porfavor?

—¡Que aburrido, no tiene dibujos!— dijo botandolo — Jade, no está bien que la mujer lea eso le da ideas

— oh Luciano eres tan primitivo

—gracias Jade, ¿No crees que deberías concentrarte en cosas más importantes, en mi por ejemplo— se ve a tres chicas suspirar por el

—no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ayudar a mi padre

—el inventor chiflado—dijo Lutz burlándose

—¡No hable así de mi padre! — exclamó furiosa

—¡Si, no hables así de su padre! — dijo golpeándolo Luciano

—¡Mi padre no está loco ,es un genio! — dijo molesta yéndose de ahí

_hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
